


这还要什么标题啊，就是在客厅里搞了一发

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转注意，是个妹妹*毫无任何内容*你哥稍微有点鬼畜，纽妹疑似OOC





	这还要什么标题啊，就是在客厅里搞了一发

作者警告：我好喜欢写FB1时间线后那种纽特去美国玩了一圈勾搭了很多觊觎她美色（？）的人然后哥哥狂吃飞醋的play

以及这篇文没有对官配不敬的意思

 

 

“你生气了。”纽特吞吞吐吐地指出。

忒修斯挑起一边眉毛看着她。

“不，我没有。到这儿来。”他拍了拍自己的大腿。哥哥修长结实的腿自然地叉开，坐在皮质的沙发上。深灰色的羊毛布料裹出一点他肌肉的线条，他张开手，作出示意的表情。

纽特不敢真的不过去。她磨磨蹭蹭地走到沙发边上，有些希望忒修斯直接伸手拽她把抱住就行了。但他抬着下巴坐在那里，抬起手，只是扯松了自己的领带，以及两颗扣得太高的衬衫扣子。

她都能从哥哥领口处看见他胸口的汗毛了。忒修斯翘着嘴角，但眼睛里没什么笑意。不需要多聪明的脑瓜纽特也知道他心情不好，这个表情多半意味着接下来的事态发展会有点糟糕。她的心跳怦怦加快了频率。

为了平息一点他的火气，纽特大胆地提起裙子分开腿坐在了忒修斯腿根上。她面对面抱着哥哥，双手挂住他的脖子，仍是含羞带怯地说：“你能不能不生我的气？”

忒修斯的下巴抬得更高了。

他的身子往后倒去，倚在沙发靠背上。这让壁炉的火光照亮他的脸，而纽特背着光，眼睛里躲闪的情绪被变深的瞳色掩盖了。他的一只手顺着纽特压在自己身上的大腿滑进裙底，摸到她的屁股上，向上插进内裤里，五指包住她的臀肉。纽特颤栗了一下，喘息急促起来。

他有些勃起了，但脸色还是没变。纽特的耳朵发红，不自觉地向后撅起下身，让哥哥的手在内裤里插得更深些。他的指尖都触到了妹妹的股缝，微凉的手指滑过她的肛门，那处穴口马上紧张地收缩着。他感觉到了手下绷紧的臀瓣。

“学聪明了。”忒修斯轻笑一声。

纽特无辜地眨着眼睛，好像不明白他在说什么意思。

“既然这么聪明，就自己来。”

他凑过去吻了吻妹妹的嘴唇，很快就松开了，继续往后靠在沙发上。纽特的反应慢一些，才撅起唇瓣迎接他的吻，他就撤了回去，而她还维持着这表情。她听到哥哥的指令以后，已经从脖子红到了锁骨和胸口，甚至两腿之间不自觉地渗出一点湿意。这让她微微扭动着身子。

她想要哥哥了。一想到今天肯定会被哥哥狠狠操一顿，纽特就兴奋得手心发汗。每次她结束长途旅行回来忒修斯都会要得很凶，好像要把分别时学到的花样和产生的幻想全部在第一晚实践出来一样。但以前从来都是哥哥占据绝对主导，她不擅长服从命令，只除了在和哥哥的床笫之间。

如果哥哥要她主动，那她也得听从并取悦他。

纽特从忒修斯身上滑下来，温顺地并拢双膝跪在他的腿间。她弯着脆弱白皙的脖子，解开哥哥腰间的皮带，他抬起一点身子让裤腰能松到更合适的位置上。然后她从哥哥的内裤里掏出他的阴茎，沉甸甸的，但不是很硬，她伸手到根部把两个睾丸也跟着捧出来。

她没有再抬头看哥哥，把落在脸颊旁的刘海别到耳后，扶起阴茎低头含住了它。

忒修斯的喉结落了下去，又提起来。他发出一声满意的声音，抚摸胯下纽特金棕色的脑袋。她的嘴又热又湿，加上那条灵巧舌头的撩拨，比起下面的两个穴来也毫不逊色。妹妹得到鼓励，抬眼看了他一下，被撑开发白的唇瓣中含着他又粗又大的阴茎。在这样的画面下，她淫荡的眼神中还能带着几分清纯，就像真的只是为了哥哥的满意而开心的孩子一样，简直是一个不可思议在造物。忒修斯按在她脑后的手用了点力，给她一点节奏，她一边撸动着没吃进去的部分，一边卖力地在嘴里舔着龟头。他偏过头，垂着眼皮找纽特的眼睛，却只能看见她细细密密的睫毛，手上湿漉漉地沾了唾液，另一只手在下面轻柔地揉他的睾丸。

真棒。纽特的小嘴，她的喉咙，还有她口交时虔诚又下流的表情。忒修斯放开妹妹的脑袋，手向下插进她的领口。她没有穿胸衣，他直接摸到了不设防的乳房，乳头已经立起来了，在布料上也能看得出凸起。他两指夹住妹妹的一边乳头揉捏，她发出含混不清的呻吟声，身子跪得更低了。

“痒了吗，你的下面？”他哑着嗓子说，打断她着迷地吮吸阴茎的节奏。

纽特本来是并着双腿跪在地毯上，现在已经变成了分开腿屁股着地的跪坐。她没有被得到许可摸自己，于是只能偷偷地摇着腰肢，隔着内裤在地毯上微微摩擦私处来获得一点快感。她一定已经湿了，她要是足够湿，忒修斯甚至可以直接第一下就干到她的子宫去。

她双手扶着那根又大又长的东西，吐出龟头，小舌头还恋恋不舍地在顶上转了一圈。他顶到了她的喉头，阴茎上有一些粘液，她用手背抹掉嘴角流得太多的口水，轻微地、颤抖地点了点头。

于是忒修斯把她拉起来。射在她嘴里虽然也很棒，但那可以等到第二第三次的时候。现在他要用阴茎填满她下面发骚的小穴，在那里被精液灌满到溢出来之前，他不想浪费在她可爱的小脸上。

“自己脱。”他隔着裙子拍拍妹妹的屁股。

他的抚摸太过轻柔，太疏离，纽特发烫的身体根本渴求不够。她想要哥哥摸她，舔她，用上牙齿咬她的双乳，像吸奶一样把她的乳头吮到充血发疼。她晃晃悠悠地站起来，笨拙地向上脱掉连衣裙，然后弯腰把内裤褪到膝下，两脚蹬着扯低那已经被浸湿的布料。她全身赤裸地站在哥哥身前，阴户没有碰过就自己湿哒哒的，而忒修斯只是解开了裤子露出阴茎。如果有人从后面的门进来，他的上半身还称得上是衣冠楚楚呢。

她迫不及待地爬到哥哥腿上来。即使已经是个成年女子，忒修斯被她的体重压着也毫不费力。他掰开她的臀瓣，身后的壁炉火光跳动着，她被掰开露出来的肛门和阴户没有感觉到凉，而是远远被火焰暖得热乎乎的。纽特扶着忒修斯耳后的沙发背，一只手捧起自己过于娇小的乳房，红着脸送到忒修斯脸前。

“舔舔我，求你了。”她低声下气地说。

忒修斯当然满足了她。他双手从两边握住她的乳，发力地揉着，一边低头下去亲吻和吮咬。他温热的口腔含住她乳头的时候，她发出了小姑娘哭泣一般的声音。

纽特没忘记哥哥的指令，她在身后找到他的阴茎，那根东西顶着她的唾液，在她腿间不耐烦地戳着，她的动作甚至把一些流出来的淫水蹭在了上面。她扶着忒修斯的肉棒，凭感觉对准自己的阴道缓缓坐了下去，进入时把一边阴唇都夹着往里顶，不管做了多少次，第一下还是有被撕裂的感觉。她仰头呻吟起来。

“嗯……哥哥……你好大……”

他轻笑着，不回答她，只是胯部也用力往上一顶，让自己直接深入一大半。纽特啊地叫出声，缓了一下才稳住自己，然后慢慢地、笨拙地，上下起坐着把它吞进去，如愿以偿获得摩擦和被充满的快感。

“啊……忒修斯……我好想你……”

她快活了，阴茎一进入她，她全身的细胞和粘膜都被调动起来使头脑进入一种类似醉酒的情绪。何况眼前抱着她往上顶弄的是她在这个世界上最爱的人。忒修斯从她的胸脯上抬起头来，妹妹闭着眼睛，张着嘴，那张特别会舔的小嘴里不断发出淫荡的喊声：“唔……嗯……好深……好舒服……”

他倒是觉得还不够，他还可以插得更深。忒修斯一边插着她一边抬起自己的屁股，把裤子全部推到膝盖下，然后掰开她按住肩膀狠狠往下摁。同时他往上顶胯，这一下让纽特整个人都颤抖了。他伸手到身后摸交合的地方，他只有抽动间有一点点根部在外面，穴口被撑得很薄，过多的淫水一直湿到她的另一个小穴周围。

他被夹得很紧，全部进去了，她里面好热，每一下抽插都带来从脊椎尾部直蹿入大脑的快感。这感觉陌生又熟悉，每一次做爱都这么舒服，但每一次结束以后又忍不住继续想。他也喘着，把刚才摸她下面的手指插进妹妹的嘴里，她立刻如饥似渴地含住他的指节，细细把他指间和指甲缝里淫荡的液体舔舐干净。他模仿着干的动作在她嘴里抽动，很快纽特的表情就从舒服进入了极致的痛苦，全身由内而外地痉挛起来，一波滚烫的水从里面浇在他的龟头上。她竟然自己这样骑了几下就高潮了。

忒修斯想退出来换个姿势，可纽特不配合他。她气息还不匀，说话像小猫一样带着气声：“别出来……继续……继续干我……”

他笑了。每次也只有这个背德、淫荡和污秽的时刻，他才承认和纽特长期的分离有那么一点儿值得。他掐着纽特的腰把她向上抬，猛地撤出来许多，她胡乱扭动的时候又狠狠全部撞进去。这样撞了几下以后纽特就软了，大腿根部抽搐着，呻吟带上了哭腔。

纽特被哥哥有些粗鲁地从身上推开，一个踉跄向后坐在地毯上，两腿大开着。她睁着迷蒙的眼睛，好像不理解为什么会这样，神情里的色欲和无辜能激起任意一个男人施虐的欲望。忒修斯站起来，脱掉自己身上的衣服，露出比她强壮太多又健美修长的身体。他把布料随意丢在一边，顿了顿，从衬衫领子里翻出那根黑色真丝的领带，解开领带结，向前一步单膝跪在了纽特腿间。

她懂了。“不，不要……”她小声哀求哥哥，虽然知道这多半起不了什么作用。上一次忒修斯把她捆起来做时她晕了过去，他特别坏心眼，一直不给她高潮，高潮后又连续不停地猛干她。醒来后她肿得两天都走不了路，却还要为声称没得到满足的哥哥口交。

忒修斯把妹妹的手腕绑起来时她没有真的反抗。她逆来顺受地被哥哥翻过去，双手背在后面，艰难地挪动着寻找跪稳身子的重心。他扶着她的屁股重又顶进去，插得比刚才还深，视觉效果里看到自己整根进入她就是不一样，纽特甚至感觉到阴道里夹着的阴茎比刚才勃得更大了些。他扣住纽特的手腕，挺着腰部动起来，她除了呻吟表达不出任何成句子的意见。

“知道我为什么不高兴吗？嗯？”他凑在妹妹耳边说。她的身子已经被他掰成一张向前的弓，雪白的胸脯和腹部弓着，脊背深深凹下去，屁股抬得高高地方便他进出和玩弄。纽特摇头，她想不就是因为去美国的时间比说好的多了一个月，又或者是真正的格雷夫斯先生给忒修斯告了一些无伤大雅的小状。她以为忒修斯已经习惯了这些的。

“你可真能干，我亲爱的妹妹。你出去一趟，就招惹了一个MACUSA高级傲罗，连帕西那头该死的老狐狸都为你说话。告诉我，我不在的时候，你有没有发过骚？你对任何人流露出过想做爱的骚样子吗？”

忒修斯嘴里吐出残酷又下流的句子，纽特惊得内部绞紧了，又不知道怎么辩驳，只能拼命地摇头。他身下的操弄也没停，一下下撞得她分辨不出啪啪声是两人下体相撞还是壁炉里柴爆裂的声音。“我没有……嗯——啊——哥哥！”她勉强地说，又被忒修斯刻意地深入打断：“太……太深了……！”

“别人也会操得这么深吗？嗯？”他冷酷地问，只有急促的喘息暴露了真实的情绪。纽特羞得要发疯了，他怎么可以，怎么能这样戏弄她……

她使劲夹紧了哥哥，他更多的脏话被一声闷哼截止。忒修斯突然直起上身猛地把她一推，纽特的脸就被按在了地毯上，羊毛织物的灰尘味扑进她的鼻腔。她感到腰上被哥哥捞了一把，一巴掌有些重地拍在她的臀上，体内的阴茎变了角度，她整个人都要软了。

“你闻闻这儿。”忒修斯掰着她的下巴，把她按在一处鲜艳的芍药花纹样上，“上一次做的时候你的骚屁股被按在这里，我让你夹好，抽出来的时候还是漏出来。你闻一闻，你自己的水和我的精液味儿洗干净了吗？你不是会舔地板找戈斯坦恩的行踪吗？”

他一边说，一边也没停下弄她。纽特已经被干得晕了头，竟然真地颤巍巍伸出了小舌头，当然除了灰尘和毛线味她什么也尝不到。“梅林啊！“忒修斯低吼出声：“你怎么蠢得这么可爱，我的妹妹？”

他腰部摆动的速度越来越快，妹妹的穴口水多得溢出来，一圈白沫堆在交合的部位。忒修斯用手指蘸着那粘液作润滑，指尖一用力陷进了她更紧更烫的肛门中。纽特尖叫起来，他毫不留情地推进两根骨节，一边干她一边在她肠道入口抽动。“夹紧一点。”他粗喘着说，“不然我就干你紧的这个穴，听到了吗？”

妹妹当然听到了，她的手还被迫背在身后，脸被摁在地毯上，整个人被操到乱七八糟没有一处能自己用力的地方。她只能努力收缩着括约肌，夹紧阴道里哥哥的阴茎时也夹紧他插在自己肛门的手指。忒修斯被夹得嗯地呻吟了一下，抽出手指，双手扶住她的屁股发狠冲刺。她早在哥哥羞辱她说下流话的时候就高潮了，现在体内又松又软，最深处的那块软肉被顶得发麻，像个坏掉的水龙头一样渗水渗个不停。终于忒修斯在几下疯狂的冲撞以后射了出来，纽特已经被弄得分不清快感和疼，还在麻木地收缩着阴户，他抽出去以后甚至不自知地往后退着，要把肉棒再吞回来。

忒修斯解开了她的手腕。他的妹妹已经跪得膝盖发红发肿，细嫩的脸颊上一片摩擦羊毛地毯的红痕，连雀斑都看不见了。他把纽特转过来细细亲吻，她这时才能搂住哥哥的脖子，一边被他吻一边哭了出来。

“我没有谁……”她抽抽搭搭地说，“我只有你，忒修斯……”

她的哥哥笑得很开心，前额发胶梳过的头发因为剧烈运动搭下来，打着卷儿落在脑门上。

“傻瓜。”他温柔地吻着他的阿尔忒弥斯说。

“我也想你，我也爱你。”

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

地毯：求求你们不要在我身上搞了，我很难洗的


End file.
